


Take A Hint

by Jo_Mikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Protective Hope, Song fic, fluff and a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jo_Mikaelson/pseuds/Jo_Mikaelson
Summary: Hope and Josie are in college together and Josie is getting hit on by an unwanted person. Hope helps Josie and confesses having feelings for her since they met.





	Take A Hint

**Author's Note:**

> Song used Take A Hint from Victorious

AU  
Hope was at her apartment in Mystic Falls when she decided that she needed to try to be a little more outgoing. She got to the Mystic Grill and saw a beautiful brunette trying to get out of a conversation with a guy.  
"Come on Josie you should totally go out with me. I'm cute, charming, your sister likes me, it'd be great." The guy said.  
Hope rolled her eyes and shook her head. The girl Josie then said. "Thanks, but no thanks you're not my type Connor."  
Hope then decided to play the late girlfriend card. "Hey babe, sorry I'm late, class ran a little long, is this guy bothering you?"  
Josie smiled and said. "Hey beautiful, it's okay. He was just leaving weren't you Connor."  
Connor grumbled and said. "Okay, sorry."  
He left the girls alone.  
Hope blushed and said. "I'm Hope, Hope Mikealson, are you okay Josie? I didn't mean to burst in but it looked like you didn't like him."  
Josie laughed softly and nodded. "I'm Josie, Josie Saltzman, yeah he's just been trying to get me to go out with him since high school. Do you want a drink? I'll buy."  
Hope smiled and nodded. They went to a table and got a couple drinks when two guys decided to come up to them and try to flirt with them.  
Josie glared at them and said. "We're not interested, we're gay."  
Hope knowing that the guys looked creepy said. "Yes we're gay and we're together."  
Josie looked at Hope and said. "Definitely, have been for two years now."  
She kissed her cheek and said. "Come on babe, I have a sudden urge to sing. Want to join?"  
Hope smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go sing!" 

They choose "Take a Hint" and they hear the music start, Josie nodded at Hope to go first. Hope nodded and started to sing after the introduction. 

HOPE:  
Why'm I always hit on by the boys I  
never like  
I can always see them coming from the  
left or from the right 

JOSIE:  
I don't wanna be a priss  
I'm just tryna be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the

HOPE:  
Ask me for my number  
Yeah you put me on the spot 

JOSIE:  
You think that we should hook up but I think  
that we should not

HOPE:  
You had me at hello then you opened  
up your mouth

HOPE AND JOSIE:  
And that is when it started going south  
Oh  
Get your hands off my hips 'fore I  
punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my--hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

HOPE:  
I guess you still don't get it so let's take  
it from the top

JOSIE:  
You asked me what my sign is and I  
told you it was stop

HOPE:  
And if I had a dime for every name that  
you just dropped

HOPE AND JOSIE:  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh  
Get your hands off my hips 'fore I  
punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my--hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

HOPE AND JOSIE:  
What about no don't you get?  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested 

HOPE:  
It's about time that you leave and 

JOSIE:  
I'm gonna count to three and

HOPE AND JOSIE:  
Open my eyes and you'll be gone  
One  
Get your hands off my  
Two  
Or I'll punch you in the  
Three  
Stop your staring at my--hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Whoa  
Get your hands off my hips 'fore I  
punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my--hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
T-take a hint, take a hint

Hope kissed Josie's lips and pulled away a few seconds later. Josie's eyes were wide and she fell into a daze. Hope bowed for the audience and Josie sighed in relief when she saw the guys leave the grill. The girls sat back down and enjoyed each other's company. 

Josie then said. "So tell me about yourself Hope, what do you like to do for fun?"

Hope smiled and said. "I'm an artist, I love to paint, basically any time of day. You know you look familiar, are you in my World History 1040 class?"  
Josie smiled and said. "With Dr. Saltzman, yeah he's my dad. He was my history teacher in high school too. He's a little over protective of my sister Lizzie and I."  
Hope smiled and said. "That's right, Dr. Saltzman doesn't really like me it seems like, do you know why?"  
Josie sighed and said. "He thinks that you might turn out to be like your dad, he knew him a while back before your dad died that is."  
Hope sighed and said. "Figured as much, though I wish people would stop placing me in my dad's shadow."  
Josie touched Hope's hand and said. "You're not your father and that's completely okay. You are your own person."  
Hope then nodded and said. "You're not your sister Lizzie either Josie."  
Josie's eyes widened and she said. "How did you know that I feel like I am in her shadow?"  
Hope smiled gently and said. "You're also in my English 2010 class and sometimes I hear some of the sorority girls say you're quiet and they wish you were out going like her."  
Josie sighed and said. "Oh, my sisters sorority sisters tend to think they have an opinion on me."  
Hope then said. "Their opinions don't matter love, the only opinion that matters is the people who care about you."  
Josie teared up and said. "What if my sister treats me like a doormat? Does her opinion matter?"  
Hope had only really gotten to know Josie this past few hours, but her blood boiled when she heard that Josie's sister treated her like crap.  
"Well you're sister is an ass then, because you are amazing and you have every right to be your own person." Hope said.  
Josie didn't realize that she had kissed the redhead until after she felt Hope reciprocating the kiss.  
Josie then pulled away and said. "Wow, I don't know why I have only just technically met you but you're amazing Hope."  
Hope blushed and said. "Thanks, so are you Josie."  
Josie then said. "Do you want to take this elsewhere? Say maybe go on a date, like a movie or dinner?"  
Hope smiled and said. "Yes, I would love to Josie."  
Josie smiled and stood up. She held her hand out and Hope smiled taking it, following Josie's lead outside the Grill.

They ended up stopping at a park and took a walk. Josie looked at Hope and said to herself. 'How did I get so lucky right now?'  
Hope then said. "What do you want to do when you get your degree?"  
Josie smiled and said. "I want to go to New Orleans and learn about the French Quarter. Then take my experience and turn it into a novel. What about you?"  
Hope smiles and says. "I want to be able to see my art in famous galleries and possibly go to the Met. I can easily take you to New Orleans before we graduate if you want. I grew up there and I'd love to show you my hometown."  
Josie blushed and said. "Really that'd be great. I can definitely take you to the Met, I have a friend who works there."  
Hope smiled and said. "I would love that Jos."  
Josie blushed at the nickname then said. "Hope, I want to kiss you again. Is that okay?"  
Hope smiled gently and turned to face her date. "It's more than okay Josie. You definitely don't need to ask."  
Josie placed one of her hands on Hope's cheek and leaned in. She kissed her lips gently and some how knew that Hope was the girl she wanted to spend the rest if her life with.  
Hope wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist deepening the kiss slightly only to hear a phone ring.  
Josie groaned and pulled out her phone seeing her ex girlfriend Penelope calling. She declined the call and pinched the bridge of her nose.  
"Why can't people just take a hint!" She said in frustration.  
Hope then said. "I'm not sure, but if you want me to I can ask like the jealous girlfriend and tell your ex off."  
Josie laughed gently and said. "I could use a jealous girlfriend moment about now."  
Hope then said. "Alright, give me your phone."  
Josie handed her phone to Hope who looked into the recent calls and saw the caller id of "Satan"  
Hope then said. "Satan is your ex girlfriend?"  
Josie then said. "Her name is Penelope, but since she cheated on me, my sister and I have deemed her as Satan."  
Hope definitely wanted to tell this girl off now. 'Woah calm down Hope, you're not Josie's girlfriend, you don't need to get all protective girlfriend on her.'  
Hope then pressed the contact and held the phone up to her ear.  
"JoJo, I was wondering when you'd call me back. Missed me?" Penelope said.  
Hope's blood boiled and she took a deep breath before saying. "Listen Satan, this is Josie's girlfriend Hope. Josie is over you and would like you to stop calling her. So if you can take a hint and move on yourself that would be greatly appreciated. Bye." She hung up before Penelope could say anything and Josie just looked at her in awe.  
Hope then said. "What's up?"  
Josie just kissed her lips soundly and said. "Will you actually be my girlfriend? Like no faking it. I really like you."  
Hope smiled brightly and said. "I would love to be your girlfriend Josie. I'm so glad you took the hint I gave you."  
Josie laughed and said. "Oh shush dork. But wait really you've been giving me hints? Since when?"  
Hope smirked and said. "Since I sat next to you in English."  
Josie then said. "Really? Wow, how did I not notice until now?"  
Hope then said. "I wasn't exactly obvious about it, but it's okay. I'm just glad I get to the girl I have had feelings for.”  
Josie smiled and said. “I’m glad I took the hint too because I have been trying to find a way to get to know since that day.”  
Hope kissed her lips softly and said. “Better late than never love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have been busy working and life is intense but I don’t know how soon I’ll update Always and Forever. Thanks for all your support.


End file.
